


Happy Halloween

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff i guess or not, just dabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Because celebrating Halloween in the middle of August is perfectly normal.., does this count as fluff tho?For ninie..,Find me on twitter @kaydawonie





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanghyukkienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/gifts).



                “Oh, god, no,” Youngbin whispered, seeing Halloween decorations at one of the stores inside the mall. He exhaled deeply, hoping against hope that what he’s thinking wouldn’t come true.

 It’s the middle of August, why are there Halloween decorations already?! He thought to himself. Anyways, he’ll just walk past that store and onto the next one and the next until he reaches the grocery at the end.

                It didn’t really help that the store took up a quite a huge space and as he walked, different coloured masks of scary creatures looked at him from the display windows. The entrance to the place was at the far end and he was almost in front of it when-

                “BOO!”

                Youngbin stopped in his tracks as Dawon jumped out from behind a pile of giant jack-o-lanterns. His boyfriend was sporting a huge black cloak that’s a little long for him, wearing a headband with the devil’s horn and brandishing a plastic scythe in his face.  

                “No, Dawon,” Youngbin said immediately but he knew it was hopeless. Dawon had that glint in his eye and his excitement was palpable and although Youngbin was kind of glaring at him, he couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips.

                Without another word, Dawon grabbed his hand and pulled him in the store, chatting excitedly about Halloween and the costume he has planned out.

                Youngbin sighed and as gently as he could, he pulled Dawon to a stop. “Babe, I can see you’re excited and happy but Halloween’s a few months away and we have stuff to do,” he explained.

                Dawon pouted. “I understand. I’ll meet you at the grocery then? I’ll have to return all of these,” he said gesturing to himself.

                Youngbin nodded. “I’m really sorry, okay? I swear I’ll make it up to you on Halloween,” he added before going out.

===========================

                Dawon trudged to their apartment, looking forward to sleeping in the entire weekend.

                “Youngbin-ah, I’m home!” he called out as soon as he opened the door but he was surprised when everything was dark inside.

                That was weird, he thought. Youngbin always came home early on Fridays and he didn’t tell Dawon anything about him being late. He’s probably just swamped with work, he thought as he switched open the light.

                “Wah-“

                Dawon took a step back and hit the cold metal door. Their entire apartment was filled with Halloween decorations, there was a huge jack-o-lantern on top of the dining table, fake cobwebs and paper bats hanging everywhere, and there was even a plastic skeleton standing in their kitchen wearing Youngbin’s apron.

                He chuckled. “Okay, Youngbin, you can come out now!” he called but there was nothing.

                Dawon placed his things on the couch, the smile on his face only getting bigger.

                “Youngbin-ah, where are you?!” he called playfully, knowing full well that there is only one place in the entire apartment his boyfriend could have hidden.

                Dawon made a ruckus as he walked the few steps towards their bedroom.

                “I know you’re in there,” he said in a sing-song tune, trying to channel a serial killer he’d watch from a movie before.

                He gripped the doorknob and gently pushed it open.

                Youngbin was lying motionless on their bed, surrounded by rose petals, there were candles placed strategically around the room and even red curtains attached artfully on the bedpost. Dawon shook his head seeing as this is a scene right out of a vampire movie. Kudos to Youngbin though, he hadn’t moved an inch ever since Dawon entered.

                He slowly made his way to the bed.

                Youngbin had his face turned to the side, exposing his pale neck and Dawon didn’t waste a second and planted a kiss on his skin.

                “Am I supposed to be the vampire who seduced you?” Dawon whispered in Youngbin’s ear.

                Youngbin opened his eyes slowly and turned to face him. “Happy Halloween,” he greeted, meeting Dawon’s lips with his. “Do you like it?” he asked.

                “You didn’t have to do all this,” Dawon replied but he was smiling wide. “I like it but I like you even more,” he added.

               


End file.
